It's Elementary
The final ten wake up on a train, and learn an Ivan is returning. and sends Roman home. Plot The ten remaining contestants wake up on a train. James says he hates trains, and thinks the challenge will be a train move. Chris McLean enters the train, announces Rachel is returning, and that the two teams are now merged. Chris explains that one of the final nine is a murderer, who will kill them (Actually just knock them out) one at a time and leave behind a piece of evidence. James was the first person to be killed, and a petition for a cleaner mess hall was left next to his body, evidence pointing at Rachel. Next, Princessa was killed and covered in applesauce, something Frank loved. Ethan was the third person killed, with a piece of sheet music for "Don't Stop Believing" next to him. The six still living contestants grew frantic waiting to see if they'd live. Frank was killed next, and a bottle of Windex was found in his hands. Roman was the next victim, and he had a gray hoodie next to him, pointing to Nalyd. Rachel was the last contestant to be killed, and a Star of David necklace was found in her hand. Chris returned to the train, and he said LeShawna, Bridgette and Nalyd had to guess who the murderer was. LeShawna guessed Nalyd, Nalyd guessed LeShawna, and Bridgette guessed Joe (Chris taunted her for this, as Joe wasn't even an option). Rachel turned out to be the murderer, and won immunity. Princessa and Bridgette planned for their alliance and Rachel to vote out James, but Nalyd didn't like that plan. He allied with James and Frank, and convinced LeShawna to vote off Roman, who had wanted Nalyd gone for a long time. Princessa dumped Nalyd after the elimination because she felt that he didn't care anymore. Nalyd didn't mind much, but Rachel consoled Princessa for a long time. Cast Trivia Voting Quotes *Nalyd: *Smiles widely* We're on a train! *James: Train movies?... OMG *Chris: *Walks in* Good evening. Nalyd: Chris, its nine in the morning. *Chris: It's elementary, my dear Princessa. LeShawna: He's Sherlock Holmes now? *(CONF) Bridgette: I wonder what's the challenge! Our alliance may have to start voting ourselves off. *Chris: There is a murderer amongst us! LeShawna: You can't prove anything! Nalyd: It was Chris! *Chris: The murderer will kill you one at a time. Then the last three people standing must guess who did it based on the evidence left at the scenes of the crimes. *James: I don't wanna die! I'm too young! *Chris: *Bored* Oh yeah, and Rachel's back. Nalyd: Oh darn it. *Chris: Oh and since I'm bored of the teams... I'm bustin' 'em up! Princessa: After all we've been through? Nalyd: On second thought, this may be a good thing. *(CONF) Roman: I don't like Rachel. *(CONF) Rachel: I'm glad I'm not on a team. They were holding me back. *Princessa: *After James is killed* Well no one liked him anyway. *Nalyd: *Picks up paper next to James* It's a petition for a cleaner mess hall... *(CONF) LeShawna: I have seen so many movies. It's always: The funny guy goes first. One of the girlfriends goes. Then someone no one cares about. *Nalyd: *Sees Ethan died, sees the sheet music for "Don't Stop Believing"* I stopped believing! *Cries* *LeShawna: Sheet music... Princessa does love to sing... Nalyd: LeShawna, she can't kill if she's dead. *Frank: *Sings "It's Raining Men"* *Rachel: Chris should hire an electrician. *Rachel: A hoodie! Le gasp! *Chris: Bridgette thinks Joe is the murderer, which is weird since he's not even here... *(CONF) Rachel: Tonight I finally get to see James get the ax. My life's work, at least here, will be fulfilled! *Chris: Rachel! *Tosses her a marshmallow* Rachel: Thank you, Chris. *Waves and blows kisses to various people applauding* Chris: LeShawna! Princessa! Frank! *Tosses them all marshmallows* Princessa: Yay! Ivan Rachel: *Shoots the death glare at James* Chris: Ivan! Bridgette! Nalyd! *Tosses them marshmallows* James: *Gulps* Bridgette: Thanks! Ivan:YYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS Chris: Ethan! *Tosses him a marshmallow* Roman: What?! Chris: James and Roman... This is our final marshmallow. (CONF) Rachel: I don't especially like either of them, but James is higher on my hit list. Chris: This marshmallow is gonna separate the men from the women... At least a man from his woman... James. *Tosses James the marshmallow* Bridgette: What?! Roman: That's okay. Ivan, win. *Ethan: Nalyd! Wow Chicken Nalyd: Ethan! Ethan: But Nalyd this was your plan! Nalyd: Shut. Up. Ethan. *Nalyd: Guys, chill, I'm still with you guys. I just think you made the wrong decision, so I helped these guys out. Bridgette: Come on! He was my boyfriend! Rachel: I always make the right decision, Nalyd. I'm afraid that this time you were wrong. *Roman: Please James, win. Or Bridgette. *(CONF) Nalyd: I was born to play this game. I orchestrated the perfect blindside without my alliance. *Laughs* The alliance isn't powerful, it's me who's powerful. *Wink* *Princessa: Nalyd. Because I don't believe your pathetic attempt at caring about me, we're over. You can thank someone wiser than me for that. I'm better off solo. And I'm doing this in support of Bridgette. But maybe, if you understand my point of view, we can get back together. But for now, aideu, my dear. I'm sorry but this is just... How it has to be. *Cries* Nalyd: Okay. *(CONF) Bridgette: So I guess the alliance is over. *Princessa: *Cries hysterically* What did I just do? Rachel: You broke up with him, Princessa. What else did you think you did? *Ethan: Nalyd! *Wide smile* Nalyd: Hey Ethan... Ethan: I know the girls kind of bailed, but we're still tight, right? Nalyd: Totally, Ethan. *(CONF) Rachel: I think he tears stained my sweater. *(CONF) Rachel: She's, like, bipolar. She wants to break up with him... She wants him back... She should really make up her mind. Roman Cries The End